


i’ll be your whorecrux

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spell-Induced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Harry finds the final Horcurx, but the protective spell on it is nothing like he’s ever seen before.





	i’ll be your whorecrux

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with guest_age.

Harry stepped tentatively into the graveyard, the light of his wand leading his way through the darkness. He wasn’t sure why he thought that Tom Riddle Sr.’s tombstone would be the final Horcrux, but he knew better than to ignore his dreams now that Voldemort was no longer inside his head.

Ron and Hermione were going to be furious with him for leaving in the middle of the night while they were sleeping. The three of them were in this together, they had said, no matter what. Well unfortunately for them, they appeared to be _busy_ when Harry raised his fist to knock on the door.

Unfortunately for _him_ , he was now trampling through a graveyard by himself with only his wand for protection. He had the Horcrux revealer spells memorized, though, so all he had to do was speak the incantation and see what happened.

He was having trouble finding the correct stone, however. The last time he’d been here, he obviously hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know the territory. He had only a vague recollection of where the tombstone might be, so he headed in a general direction that he hoped was correct.

He turned on his heel and stumbled headfirst – literally – into the tombstone reading ‘Tom Riddle’. “Oh,” he said in surprise. “Well, here goes nothing.” He muttered the spell and closed his eyes.

He was floating. He was soaring, up, up, up into the sky. Everything was fucking perfect. He suddenly had no worries. What was he even doing here? He couldn’t be flying without his broom, so what on earth was he doing floating above a graveyard? He snapped one eye open and found that he was standing on the ground, wobbling blissfully, staring into the handsome face of a boy about his age that he had never seen before.

“Hello,” he said. He meant to hold out his hand for the other boy to shake, only he somehow ended up stumbling forward into his chest. The other boy smelled nice. “‘m Harry Potter,” he mumbled into the boy’s robe.

“Tom Riddle,” the boy said, reaching down to touch Harry’s face to guide him away from his chest. Just as his hand met the Harry’s skin, however, Harry gave a loud groan, backed away, and grabbed his forehead. Between his fingers, Tom could see a red lightening-bolt shaped scar. His eyes traveled farther south and he noticed that this ‘Harry’ was clearly aroused. He teetered on the edge of indecision for only a split second, then strode forward and knocked the boy’s hands away from his face. He grabbed Harry’s face with both of his hands and slammed their lips together.

“You want this, don’t you?” he asked.

Harry nodded, his whole body seemingly shaking from expectation.

Tom tossed his robe aside and undid the fastening on his trousers. “I believe you know what to do.”

Harry fell to his knees and licked his lips. He’d never done anything like this before, but right now he felt like he could do anything. He was flying after all, wasn’t he? And when he was flying, everything was perfect, so this must be good. He leaned down and licked the head of Tom’s cock and heard Tom take a sharp breath. Yeah, he could do this… why was everything spinning? It was dizzy, but he liked it. He opened his mouth a little more and took the head of Tom’s cock into his mouth. It was weird, tasting another boy’s penis, but still, it was good. _Everything_ was good. Tom grabbed Harry’s hair and guided him up and down on his cock, pushing Harry to take more of it into his mouth each time. Harry thought for a split second that he might choke, but everything was so blissful that that didn’t seem possible.

Harry discovered that if he pushed his tongue on the bottom of Tom’s cock as his head moved up and down it, Tom would make the funniest little noises. Harry quite enjoyed hearing those noises, so he pushed even more. Then Tom tossed his head back and Harry had no warning as suddenly his mouth was suddenly full of something that he’d never tasted before. It was kind of salty and he swallowed it, face puckering up at the bitterness of it.

Tom pulled away from him and caught Harry’s eye. Harry stared up into his face, so young and so handsome. He finally tore his gaze away from Tom and shut his eyes. He was floating again, flying, soaring. If he rocked back and forth, there was a blinding sensation just below his waist. He opened his eyes and saw that his erection was rubbing against the inside of his trousers and Tom was now working to remove his pants.

Harry smiled happily as he watched the other boy pull out his cock and wrap a strong hand around it. He leaned into Tom’s chest again, breathing the intoxicating smell once more and latching his mouth onto sporadic parts of Tom’s collarbone.

Tom groaned and tightened his grip, thus causing Harry to suck especially hard on the dip of his neck. Stroking slowly but forcefully, Tom brought one of Harry’s hands inside his open trousers and, much to Harry’s surprise, passed over his flaccid cock in favor of a spot much lower.

Harry gasped. This Tom couldn’t be implying what he thought he was implying, could he? His hazy concerns were confirmed when Tom leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“I believe you know what to do. The spell is ‘ _Lubricatos_ ‘.”

After fumbling for his wand with his free hand, he blindly cast the spell and felt his fingers submerged in a warm liquid substance. Angling his hand to get a better angle, he tentatively pushed one finger into the hole and wriggled it around experimentally.

“Now, now,” Tom said irritably. “You act like it’s my first time. I like it rough, so don’t hold back.”

Harry complied by shoving his finger in as far as it would go before adding another, and another. Tom was breathing heavily, trembling madly and rocking his body to meet Harry’s ministrations.

Suddenly Tom jerked Harry’s hand away and bent over the tombstone, lifting his arse pointedly. Harry may have had his head in the clouds, but he knew damn well what Tom wanted from him now. Without anymore thought on the matter, Harry strode up behind Tom and slammed his cock into his arse.

Harry’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as his length was engulfed by the hot tightness. He felt Tom push back against him and saw it as a sign to go on, so he grasped Tom by the hips and began pumping fiercely.

His orgasm rapidly approaching, Harry was taken even higher in his mind, to places he couldn’t describe if his life depended on it. Never mind the fact that he was fucking some boy he just met over a tombstone, it felt _good_ and the only thing that was important to him was getting release.

When he came, he thought it was never going to end. He screamed out loud for every higher power he had ever heard of as he buried himself to the hilt and spilled himself into Tom’s arse. His mind now more cloudy than it was before, he instantly collapsed to the ground in total numbness and passed out.

“What the bloody fuck just happened?”

Harry strained open his eyes and looked into the blurry face of Ron Weasley.

“Ron?” he said sleepily, attempting to sit up and gasping in embarrassment when he realized his trousers were around his knees.

Ron knelt down and examined Harry’s eyes. “Harry, mate, are you okay? Hermione and I noticed you were gone and traced your magical signature to find you here, of all places… Harry, why are you at Voldemort’s father’s grave with your pants down?”

Graphic images came flooding back to Harry’s brain and he almost fell over from the force of it all. Had he really..? No, he couldn’t have. He rubbed his eyes and stared intently at the tombstone in question, as though it would explain what the bloody fuck had just happened.

He noticed Hermione scrutinizing the stone and quickly pulled his trousers up and fastened the button. Suddenly remembering what had brought him here in the first place, he found his voice and issued a shrill warning.

“It’s a Horcrux, Hermione! I dreamed about it and came here to destroy it.”

Hermione raised her head and gave him an odd look.

“There’s no magic on it at all, Harry,” she said carefully. “Are you sure it was a Horcrux? Did you remember the proper sequence of the revealer spell?”

“Yes,” Harry said irritably. “It displayed the protection spell, and I had to… I had to…”

Ron’s jaw dropped as he realized what had in fact happened prior to his arrival. As an effort to keep Harry from further embarrassing himself, he thought of something sensible that would keep Hermione from asking more questions.

“He had to piss on it,” Ron said, quickly adding, “That’s what he just told me. Voldemort’s a sick motherfucker.”

“Yes, he is,” agreed Harry quietly.

Ron turned to him with a ‘what the fuck?’ look while Hermione continued checking the stone. Harry shrugged and actually stifled a laugh as he thought of something entirely too amusing given the situation.

“The things I do to save the world.”


End file.
